


A Diamond in the Rough

by Helthehatter



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Aladdin AU, Applejack - Freeform, Betrayal, Discord - Freeform, F/M, Friendship is Magic, Magic, Mane Six, Princess - Freeform, Princess Celestia - Freeform, Princess Luna - Freeform, Rarity - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, Spike - Freeform, Twilight Sparkle - Freeform, capper dapperpaws - Freeform, discord is the genie, fluttership, fluttershy/discord - Freeform, mane six living in canterlot, mlp, my little pony - Freeform, pinkie pie - Freeform, prince in disguise, princess cadance - Freeform, rainbow dash - Freeform, rarity/capper, shining armor - Freeform, side fluttercord, the storm king - Freeform, theif, very first mlp fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: The mane six all live in the Canterlot castle as unofficial parts of royalty but with all the official perks and status. Out of the six mares Rarity is the only one expressing her interest in marriage-but all the suitors much rather marry her status instead of her.Then she meets Capper, a charming con-artist/thief with a good heart but misguided priorities. After getting arrested a sinister stranger tells him of the Cave of Wonders where Capper meets the draconequus, Discord and finds a mysterious staff. With both in hand the feline dons a princely disguise in order to woo Rarity, all the while promising Discord his freedom and keeping the now vengeful Storm King from revealing to the world who Capper really is.





	1. The Rare Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first mlp fic. I'm hoping to keep everyone in character.

Canterlot was having a peaceful afternoon. The sky a pleasant eggshell blue, dotted with ivory clouds that could remind one of cotton candy. Birds fluttered and sang through the air. Ponies filled the city streets, chatting with friends, selling their wares, enjoying the relatively lazy day.

Inside the royal castle of Canterlot four ponies stood in the throne room, listening to an elderly pony with wrinkled skin and calloused hooves. He was updating them on the farming life in the rural town of Ponyville, how much they accomplished, what help they could use from the royal court.

The tallest of the ponies, a snow-white mare with a shimmering and colorful mane, listened to the old farmer with an attentive smile. On her right flank was a pony of dark hues, her expression just as attentive as her sister's but less open.

On the left of the two were slightly smaller ponies, one of pink and the other of purple. While they were listening to the farmer as well they kept shuffling their hooves, showing their impatience.

"We're glad you came to us with your worries, sir," the tallest of the ponies said once the farmer was finishing speaking. "I know a pony who grew up on a farm herself, I'm sure she'll be happy to come down and have a look over your crops. Would later this week be a good time for her to come and visit?"

The elderly pony nodded, "That sounds wonderful. Thank you for your time princesses." He bowed and bid them farewell.

"Is that the last visitor?" the pink pony asked, already trotting away. "Can I go now, Celestia? Please?"

"Why are you in such a rush, Cadance?" Celestia asked, her brow wrinkling ever so slightly.

Cadance smiled smiled the smile of an excited and completely love struck pony, "It's Shining Armor and I's anniversary. I'm supposed to be meeting him soon."

The two princesses blinking in surprise. "We completely forgot," the nightly princess, Luna spoke up. "You've been awfully quiet about it."

Cadance shrugged, "I didn't want to talk anypony's ears off."

Celestia turned her eyes to her prized pupil still beside her, "Why have you been impatient, Twilight Sparkle?"

The younger alicorn smiled awkwardly, a bead of sweat running down her cheek. "I just found a really interesting book on Equestrian history and wanted to finish it."

Celestia and Luna rolled their eyes but smiles of affectionate amusement tilted their lips. "Go on then-" Celestia began but was cut off by a sudden, high-pitched shriek.

All four ponies rushed out of the throne room, Cadance in front of the group and nearly getting trampled by a silver stallion that was running down the hall.

"Prince Blueblood!" Celestia blinked in surprise. "What's wrong?"

The aristocratic pony was panting heavily, his mane a mess and coat covered in scratches. As soon as he caught his breath he gave the princesses an insulted glare as if they were personally responsible for whatever misfortune that had befallen him. "That uncouth mare ordered her _beast_ to _attack me_!" He turned around to show off his right flank, and the bristling cat that was clinging to his skin.

"Opal!" Twilight gasped in horror, hurrying over to rip the cat off Blueblood's side. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure it was just an accident!"

"It was _not_ an accident!" the spoiled prince slammed his hoof down, snorting rudely. "I heard one of Princess Celestia's new "charges" was interested in marriage and I so graciously came to court her. And _this_ is how I'm treated?"

Opal, held tightly in Twilight's hooves, hissed violently. The prince jumped at the sound and dashed off down the hall and out of sight.

Luna sighed softly, "That is the fifth pony Rarity jas rejected. Did she not tell us she wanted to find a husband?"

"I'll go speak with her," Twilight offered, "I'll need to take Opal back to her anyway." She stretched her wings and lifted herself into the air, "I'll do that now. Have fun on your date, Cadance!"

The three princesses waved goodbye, Cadance was already making her way out to the front gates where her husband waited.

Twilight found Rarity in the garden; she was sprawled on a rock beside the crystal blue pond, their Pegasus friend Fluttershy sitting beside her.

"I believe this is yours," Twilight said drolly, letting the squirming cat loose to land on the grass, fixing herself up before trotting off into the deeper depths of the garden. "Prince Blueblood just left furious."

Rarity let out a haughty huff, lifting her chin, "Serves him right, the way he acted. Ordering me to open doors for him, and fetch him something to drink."

"He wanted her to put her scarf over a puddle so he could walked over it without getting his hooves dirt," Fluttershy added quietly.

"He _did_!" Rarity seethed. "I was even courteous and actually did it but did he thank me? And that was my favorite silk scarf!"

Twilight tilted her head to the side, "Where's your scarf now?" Rarity usually dressed extravagantly before a suitor came calling.

"I had to send it and the dress to get cleaned up," Rarity grumbled. "His handkerchief flew into a bramble bush and I had to fetch it, therefor tearing up my dress.

Twilight climbed up onto the stone to join her two friends, placing a comforting hoof on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rarity. Though I think the princesses are getting a little frustrated every time you sic Opal on all your suitors."

"Isn't there anypony you like?" Fluttershy asked, "What about Fancypants?"

"Oh I just got a letter from him a couple of days ago. He's traveling with some adventurous mare he met," Rarity bemoaned, hiding her face in her hooves.

"You didn't like any of the others?" Twilight asked.

Rarity lifted her head and sighed, "It's not that I don't like them it's that they don't like me. Twilight, I said I wanted to marry but I wanted to fall in love, I still do. But all the ponies that court me just want to marry me for the royal status." She let her head drop to rest on her hooves. "And after five ponies...being chased just because you live in a castle doesn't do wonders for one's self-esteem."

"Oh, Rarity," Fluttershy nuzzled against her friend, "Don't say that."

Twilight felt sympathy twist her heart. While all of her friends had been excited to move to Canterlot castle, from visiting animals, to going to giant parties, to making dresses for the masses, but they had other goals in mind. Rarity had been excited at the thought of finding an aristocratic stallion in Canterlot, someone strong and kind with excellent mannerism and a taste in fashion she constantly explained. And besides sympathy Twilight also felt guilt, she invited her friends to live with her and now Rarity, one of the most beautiful ponies she knew, felt ugly because no pony wanted to know _her_.

"Rarity, I-"

" _BOO_!"

There was a sudden splash in the pond, water soaking the three girls who yelped in surprise, blinking and spluttering. " _PINKIE_!"

A laughing pink face, complete with a snorkel, beamed up at them, "Oh, come on girls. I was just trying to cheer you up; you're over here with mopey-bopey faces." As if to prove her point Pinkie Pie pulled an incredibly exaggerated face that was suppose to resemble a mope.

"We are moping because I'm in the middle of a crisis!" Rarity snapped, her usually curled and well-done mane now wet and dragging on the stone under her hooves.

Pinkie hopped onto the stone, "Yeah, I heard that." She shook herself like a dog, dispelling even more water on her friends. "Don't you worry about that Rarity, you're too pretty and nice for somepony not to fall in love with you. And I bet that special somepony is closer than you think, I'll even bet he's in Canterlot right now!"

.

"Stop! Thief!"

Ponies jumped out of the street, some even abandoning the groceries they carried for it to be stomped over by the Canterlot guards, the four stallions all equipped in royal armor as they chased a slink, shadowy figure through the streets and on top of rooftops.

"You won't get away this time!"

The stranger stopped on a random, open windowsill, startling the poor mare who had been watering her flowers. "You say that all the time boys!" he called out to the gaining guards, "You know lying isn't very nice!"

He smiled at the astonished mare and tipped his head in greeting, "Afternoon, ma'am." He then jumped up onto the roof of the apartment complex, rushing toward the edge while the two pegasi of the guards appeared.

"You no good criminal," one of them practically snarled, landing just a few feet away from the thief who had stopped at the edge of the roof.

He turned around and offered an incredibly smug smirk, his stance relaxed, "Hey, a no good criminal would get caught. I'm a great criminal."

The two ponies glanced at each other before turning to glare back at the stranger. "You _are_ caught!"

The thief pulled his lips back to reveal sharp canines, "Nope."

The two pegasi let out strangled noises of surprise when the stranger suddenly leaned back, letting gravity do the work and push him off the roof to vanish from the guards' sight. They hurried jogged to the edge of the roof, just in time to see the thief land on the cloth roof of an apple booth before jumping to the ground, landing perfectly and rushing forward, out to the edges of the city. "Better luck next time!" he called out.

Before the guards could even move their wings to get down, the thief had vanished.

.

Capper arrived at his hideout without anymore guards trying to catch him. He stretched languidly, his long arms reaching up to the ceiling before collapsing on his makeshift bed of pillows and blankets, sinking into the mattress.

"All that for a loaf of bread," he smirked sardonically as he pulled out the stolen item from his pocket, "Maybe next time they can chase me for some actual crime?"

Munching on the stale loaf Capper leaned his head back to look through the large hole that replaced the fourth wall of his home, it made the nights cold but at least gave him an impressive view of the currently upside down Canterlot castle.

The scrawny feline's mouth watered at all the treasure that would be behind those walls, at the thought of getting his own castle, living the high life for the rest of his nine lives.

It'd happen someday...Capper just needed to find that rare opportunity.

 


	2. Alley Cat

Rarity was sitting in her room before her vanity mirror, brushing out her mane while Opal's sleeping purr filled the silence, when there was a rushed knock on her door and in burst a blue blur, circling the room for a few seconds before skidding to a halt before the startled unicorn.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity gasped. "Do you barge into every pony-" She was cut off by the pegasus pushing her toward her wardrobe. "What are you doing?"

"No time to talk," Rainbow Dash replied, "Applejack's heading down to Ponyville today! We're going into town to send her off!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rarity jumped away, causing Rainbow Dash to fall forward and crash onto her chin. The unicorn ran into her walk-closet, filled to the brim with beautiful clothes and accessories. "Really somepony could've given me a heads up. I haven't had a chance to pick anything out." Her horn glowed with magic and the dresses were lifted into the air, circling her as she gave them each a critical eye. "What is the weather like outside?"

She could hear Rainbow Dash's shrug, "It's sunny, there's a few clouds out."

Rarity rolled her eyes and selected a sapphire cloak of thin fabric, perfect for a warm spring day, wrapping it around her shoulders. "Rainbow Dash, could you be a dear and grab the diamond necklace off my dresser?" She admired her reflection in the mirror as she spoke, fixing up a few stray strands of her mane.

"Rarity, you have like, a hundred diamond necklaces on your dresser."

"I only have ten, and its the one next to my amethyst comb with the word 'dazzling' carved into it."

A few seconds later the pegasus flew to her side, a necklace made completely of sparkling diamonds between her teeth. "Thank you, darling." She wrapped the necklace around her neck, the shimmering jewels complimenting her cloak. "There we go, not the best but it'll have to do."

"I know you like to dress up all the time," Rainbow Dash began as they headed toward the gates where the rest of the mane six waited. "But we're just seeing Applejack off at the train station. Isn't that cloak and diamond necklace enough?"

"Rainbow Dash I make outfits for the high class of Canterlot. I have to at least show them some of my more humble work when I go out into town."

The pegasus rolled her eyes but said nothing as the two arrived at the gates to see their friends. Applejack was in the middle of the group, two saddlebags hanging on her flanks, accommodations for her trip to Ponyville. "What took you two so long?" the earth pony asked.

"One has to look her best while wishing her friend farewell," Rarity replied, tossing her mane so it would glisten in the sunlight.

"I'll only be gone for three days," Applejack explained as the six headed out.

Pinkie Pie hopped next to her friend's side, "It'll be a _long_ three days, though. We're going to miss you so much! Can't we just go to Ponyville with you? It's been _ages_ since we all went together."

"I can't, I have too much studying to do," Twilight explained, walking just behind Pinkie Pie.

"Juniper the toucan has a cold so I have to take care of him," Fluttershy said apologetic.

Rainbow Dash soared above them, "I have to train with the royal guard!"

"It's alright girls, I'll just be there to help out with the farming. I won't have the time to do much else while I'm there," Applejack replied.

Pinkie Pie's hopping ceased, her poofy hair falling and shoulders slouching. "Oh. Okay." She dragged her feet as she followed her friends into town. Fluttershy slowed her step to keep her sad friend company.

As the six walked through Canterlot a few bystanders took notice, smiling and waving to the mares. Twilight and her friends were well know and well loved by Canterlot, the alicorn originally a studious pupil went to Canterlot and came back with the mares that would carry the Elements of Harmony, saving not only Princess Luna but Princess Cadance as well before becoming official members of the royal castle. An occasional foal would even call all six of them princesses.

A few whispers were spoken behind hooves as they arrived at the train station, ("Miss Rarity looks so lovely today." "Did you go to Pinkie Pie's last party? It was unlike anything I've ever seen." "That one earth pony is going back to Ponyville I heard, not sure if she's staying." "I'd say she belongs there, does she ever _not_ have dirt in her coat?")

That sentence had Rarity glare into the crowd, if Applejack had heard those words she made no indication she did, holding a conversation with Twilight. _She's confident in herself and what she does_ , Rarity thought to herself, feeling both admiration and envy. The unicorn knew she wanted to make beautiful dresses for her career, but all the suitors had her feeling like the rest of her life was unstable and out of her control.

Upon arriving at the train station Pinkie tackled Applejack into a hug, "We're going to miss you! Hurry up and come back okay?!"

"Okay, Pinkie, okay," Applejack smiled softly, returning Pinkie's embrace. The other ponies crowded around to share a group hug, wishing Applejack the best as she galloped onto the train. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" she called, waving goodbye as the train left the station, "Tell Spike and the princesses I said bye! Take care of Winona while I'm gone!"

The remaining five mares kept waving until the train was out of sight. Pinkie Pie whimpering as she left her hoof fall to the ground, "I miss her already."

"Come on, Pinkie Pie, it won't be that bad," Rainbow Dash landed beside her. "You just gotta distract yourself while she's gone."

"But everything will remind me of Applejack!" Pinkie Pie wailed, falling back to lay on her back. She pointed to the roof of the station, "Its green. Just like Applejack's eyes!"

Rainbow Dash and Twilight shook their heads while Fluttershy walked over to the pink pony. "Maybe you can plan a welcome back party for Applejack?"

Immediately Pinkie Pie jumped up, smiling so hard one would think her face would break, "That's it! Fluttershy you're a genius!"

"Thank you," the pegasus said softly as Pinkie hopped around her, already listing off the things she'd have the party.

"What are we waiting for?" Pinkie demanded of her friends, "Applejack will only be gone for three days! We gotta get back to the party and start planning!" Pinkie dashed off in a cotton candy colored blur and the girls hurried after her. But they didn't get far.

"Oh, it's _you_."

The five ponies skidded to a stop at the unfamiliar snobby voice. A mare they didn't recognize was a few feet in front of the crowds, her arrogant voice caught the attention of several onlookers. And her venomous glare was directly on Rarity, making the unicorn feel like a hot coals were stuck to her skin.

Rarity furrowed her brow, she felt Rainbow Dash land behind her, loyally staying by her side. "Pardon?"

"You're Rarity, aren't you?" the mare took a few large steps forward. "The Element of Generosity?"

"I am," she answered, wondering what on Equestria this pony was getting at.

The mare snorted, " _You're_ supposed to be generous? You certainly weren't generous with your time with Prince Blueblood."

Rarity's ears flicked back. _So that's what this is_. A jealous stranger who couldn't see past Blueblood's status, upset that Rarity would reject him. Though she imagined Blueblood had left plenty of exaggerated and untrue rumors before leaving Canterlot. "If you care so much about the company he keeps then go tell him who he should spend his time with. He visited me of his own free will."

She turned to continue her way to the castle but the mare stopped in front of her, her expression disgusted. "Because you're a _liar_."

Rarity jolted in place and bared her teeth at the stranger, "How dare you! I'm not a liar!"

"Oh really? You told the whole of Canterlot that you wanted marriage but have your friends and cat attack any stallion that tries to court you. It sounds to me you just get a kick out of leading ponies on. Did you get upset that Blueblood didn't want to chase you around for the rest of his life?"

Twilight stepped in front of Rarity then, "Hold on a second, I don't know who you are. But Rarity is my friend and friends with the princesses, and you talking to her like that is not only rude but completely unnecessary!"

"If you live in the castle then you know exactly what I'm talking about," the mare replied, curling her lip in distaste. "We've all heard how angry the princesses are, having to console all the insulted and injured suitors!"

Rarity blinked, surprised. This was the first time she had heard such a thing. Were Celestia and the other princesses truly angry with her? Yes, she had rejected the other suitors but she had only sent Opal on Blueblood, all the other suitors got the wrong sides of her pet and friends. And she didn't want somepony who couldn't get along with her friends. But was it really causing the castle such grief? Was she ruining royal relationships by being picky. By the way Twilight only silently glared Rarity was thinking some of those words could be true...

But the mare wasn't done, "I'm not going to feel bad calling a snob a snob, especially one who takes advantage of living in the castle to insult stallions so she could make herself feel less _ugly_."

Rarity flinched, taking a few steps back, "I...I'm not..." She looked around at the crowd, noticing expressions of dark glee, agreement, and angry glares. She wasn't a snob...was she?

Rainbow Dash jumped in front of Twilight and shoved her nose into the mare's face, "If you have a problem why don't you say it in _my_ face! See if you're all high and mighty with a pony that'd fight back!"

Twilight turned to her friend, "Rarity, don't listen-RARITY!" The unicorn had turned heel and ran off, slipping into the crowd and ignoring her friends' call.

Rarity couldn't let her friends see the tears in her eyes, and she _definitely_ couldn't let that awful mare she her tears. She pushed her way through the crowds, ignoring any ponies that tried to get her attention, she just needed a safe place to calm herself down. After several minutes (it could've even been hours for all Rarity was aware) she found a deserted alley to hide herself away. It looked awfully dirty but she supposed beggars couldn't be choosers. She sat down in the alley with a shaky sigh of relief, curling her tail around her hooves, while she let her tears finally fall. Perhaps this had all been a mistake, telling the princesses she wanted to find a stallion to wed. Not only did it expose her to a bunch of absolute royal pains, but it was also putting the princesses in a difficult situation. Rarity had only wanted to fall in love...she had seen ponies like Shining Armor and Cadance look so happy together, a happiness that didn't come from friends and family no matter how much they loved you. She had only wanted a stallion who could understand her and adore her, somepony she could understand and adore as well...but perhaps that wasn't in her future. Perhaps she wasn't as pretty or interesting as she had thought.

She released a depressed sigh. That was enough moping. Her friends would no doubt be worried sick. She stood up and dragged herself out of the alley, time to go home and tell the princesses that she was no longer interested in any suitors.

But...where was home? She was in a large street that was crowded with market stalls and shady looking ponies. This was not a place where she, or any pony like her, should be. "Oh for Celestia's sake..."

.

Capper lounged on top of the tent of a unicorn desperately trying to sell rotten fruit, the tall cat enjoying his sun bath, eyes closed and tail lazily flicking back and forth. He enjoyed the afternoon screaming of the market, music to his ears really, and they were all so easy to steal from as long as you knew what you were doing. Which he did.

"Excuse me? Pardon me?"

His ear twitched, catching the prim and proper voice that fit into the crowd like a small puppy in a pack of hungry wolves. Curious he lifted himself into a sitting position and glanced over his shoulder. It was quite easy to spot who didn't belong, it was a unicorn of a light gray coat and indigo mane, she wore a cloak that looked too expensive to be bought any where near this market place. She was trying to catch the attention of any passerby that looked harmless, which was very few and those very few ignored her. Capper smirked and was about to return to his sun bathing when a glimmer caught his eye. The pony was wearing a necklace of diamonds.

Capper's tail shot up and he broke into an excited grin, mouth practically watering. The things he could get with that kind of money...and by the way this pony had just noticed a foal trying to get an apple off a stand, he had the perfect chance to get said riches.

.

Rarity couldn't wait to get back to the castle and never come this side of Canterlot ever again. All these ponies were so brusque, and not in a flattering way, covering in dirt with their faces twisted into permanent scowls. She had tried to talk to a few of the nicer looking ones but they completely ignored her. So now she was officially lost...and it would get dark soon. "Stupid, stupid Rarity," she hissed to herself. "Why couldn't you have ran away in tears toward the _castle_?"

She paused when she noticed a foal a few feet away, desperately reaching for an apple on the stand. Rarity smiled softly and walked over, using her magic to select an apple from the bunch and offer it to the foal. He blinked up at her, looking confused and she nodded in encouragement. "Go ahead, you can have it."

He smiled and grabbed the apple between his teeth, happily trotting off into the crowd. She hoped he was heading home, and was having an easier time than she was.

"I hope you're planning to pay for that," a gravely voice stopped her from walking away.

Rarity whirled around to see the stand's owner, scowling down at her with a look that sent dread running down her spine. "Oh, I-I don't have any money. I just-"

"Then you're a thief," he snarled, rising up as if to reach other and grab her.

Rarity forced herself to stand her ground against the taller pony, "I am _not_ a thief. Do you see these diamonds, obviously I can pay for an apple."

"Then pay up!"

"I _need_ to go to the castle first you buffoon. If you'll just let me go get money I can pay you in double!"

The pony leered threateningly over her, his shadow making Rarity feel a sudden shiver. "Do you think I'm an idiot? If you can't pay me with money then you can either find another way to pay me or I can call for your arrest!"

His hoof reached out to grab her and Rarity braced herself...just before a new figure suddenly slid in between them, knocking the stallion's hoof away from her. " _Thank_ you, sir, thank you so much for finding her." He was a tall anthropomorphic cat, in a tattered coat with a violet cloth wrapped around his tail. His voice was as smooth as silk. He turned on his heel to face Rarity, giving her a stern expression and pointing his claw at her in a disapproving fashion, "I've been looking all over for you."

The unicorn blinked, ready to ask what in Celestia's name this cat was on about but then he winked, causing her to blush as he turned back to the stall owner.

"You know this pony?" the stallion asked dubiously.

"Sadly yes, she is my sister and a little-" he pointed to his head and made a circular motion with his finger.

Rarity huffed in indignation, "I am not-" before she could finish her sentence he pressed his tail against her mouth, silencing her.

"You're a cat," the stallion pointed out the obvious.

The stranger didn't miss a beat, "She's adopted. What, are you saying just because my parents were cats they should've adopt a poor orphan unicorn. They shouldn't have nurtured her and raised her as their own? That's honestly kinda shameful, sir."

The pony narrowed his eyes, "She said she lives in the castle, and has that necklace of diamonds."

The cat glanced at her, Rarity took note of how his green eyes almost seemed to glow. "That necklace was my late mother's." He leaned forward and spoke in a loud whisper, "The diamonds are fake. As for the castle, her room is in the attic so...I guess it has the view of a castle?" He pulled his tail away from Rarity and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to his side, her face pressed against his coat. "But I'm no expert in the mind of a trouble unicorn. The important thing is she's been found and no harm has been done." He gave a loose, two-fingered salute before heading off with Rarity under his arm. "Have a good day, sir!"

He waited until they turned a corner, out of sight from the market, before releasing Rarity and taking a smooth step back.

"Thank you," Rarity let out a sigh, "Really."

"No problem," he waved away the thanks. "But what's a pony like you doing in a place like this?"

"I-" Rarity began but halted. This cat helped her but how much could she really trust him? "I was going for a walk."

He crossed his arms and smirked at her, "That so?"

"It is so."

"Well, pardon me for being so bold madam, but if I were you I'd find more pleasant places for a stroll."

"Yes," he tried to dispel her nerves with an awkward smile. "I should-" she had reached up to nervously caress her necklace but only felt bare neck. She looked down and let out a scream, "MY NECKLACE! IT'S GONE!" She desperately looked around at the ground beneath her feet, "Did I drop it?" She dashed to a barrel and peered inside, "Did I turn my neck and it flew off into here?" The barrel had nothing but unidentifiable trash. She jumped down and checked under the cat's feet, startling him, "Did you step on it?"

"When was the last time you saw it?" he asked calmly.

"When I was talking to that awful stall pony-" she let out a horrified gasp and turned the corner, looking out to the crowed ponies and stalls. Her necklace could have fallen anywhere in this street. And anypony could've picked it up.

The cat gave the crowd a once over, "Seems like a lost ca-" Rarity reached up and grabbed his coat collar, yanking him down to her eye level before he could finish the sentence.

"You have to help me find the necklace," she gasped, nose to nose with the feline. "You _have_ to."

"...Okay?"

Rarity lowered herself to the ground, determined to look through every nook and cranny the marketplace had to offer. "My name is Rarity, by the way."

"Rarity?" he echoed, following her but not making any attempt to actually look for the necklace. "That name sounds familiar..."

"Look on top of the market stalls," Rarity changed the topic.

"Why would it be up there?"

"The wind!"

For hours Rarity did as she vowed, looking through every nook and cranny, letting her cloak get dirty after dragging it across the ground. She let her mane get tangled as she searched through barrels and boxes that were left in random places throughout the street. The cat, who had introduced himself as Capper, only intervened when she started to interrogate the bystanders and ware sellers.

"Uh, Rarity, I think its gone," Capper said as he dragged her away from a surely mother mare and the foal that had been frightened by the pushy, paranoid pony.

"Didn't you see the way she was looking at me? She knows something!" Rarity growled, but she led herself be led away. The two stopping severl feet away from the thinning crowd of the marketplace. Rarity sniffled, feeling a new set of tears start to well up. "This is the worst day..."

Capper gave her a droll look, "Couldn't you just buy another necklace?"

"That's not the point," Rarity muttered, her vision becoming watery.

"Then what is the point?"

"The _point_ is that not only did I lose my necklace but I was also insulted by a stranger, I ran away and then I got lost!" The tears fell like waterfalls now and she couldn't muster the willpower to try and wipe any tears away. "I've become such a mess... I can't find my way home and now I can't even find my own jewelry." She lifted her eyes to see the sky was becoming dark. "And now its dark." She exhaled, the breath shaky with tears, she glanced up at Capper. "Sorry for taking up your day. Goodbye, sir." She lifted herself up and started to slowly walk away. "It was lovely meeting you."

She had walked for only a few slow steps when Capper suddenly dashed over and jumped in front of her, "Wait, wait, hold on now."

Rarity lifted her head and looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

The cat wrung his wrists as if nervous, his tail flicking erratically. "I know we're strangers but you'd run into worse strangers if you're out here after dark. Why don't you just stay with me for the night? I can help you find the castle in the morning."

Rarity narrowed her eyes, she wasn't sure about putting her safety into this feline's paws. But at the same time he did help her without expecting anything in return, and she certainly did _not_ want to walk all night through this side of Canterlot. "I suppose...it is not the worst of ideas."

He smiled happily and it eased the heaviness in the unicorn's chest, just a bit.

.

She didn't know what she expected upon entering Capper's home. But she didn't expect a small room in an abandoned, ramshackle building, the only thing decorating it was a makeshit bed and a giant hall in the wall when she could see the castle of Canterlot.

Capper made a show of bowing for Rarity as she entered the room and the act made her smile softly. "Welcome to my humble abode, mademoiselle. What's mine is yours."

"It's...quaint," Rarity said, looking around the room. Her eyes fell on the hole in the wall, "What if it rains?"

"I get wet," Capper said nonchalantly, shrugging.

Rarity frowned up at him with concern, "Don't you catch colds?"

"We're animals. We catch colds. It happens." Capper walked forward and made himself comfortable beside the destroyed wall, crossing his legs and leaning back on his paws. "And I say the view is worth it."

"It really is lovely," Rarity agreed, still concerned about the whole cold thing. She crossed the room is sit beside the cat, gazing at the castle with him.

"I imagine you live in a place like that?" Capper asked, nodding to the castle.

"Actually...I live in that castle."

Capper's eyes bulged in shock, then: "RARITY! I knew I heard that name somewhere! You're one of the elements of harmony!"

"Yes," Rarity shrugged. "It's really not that big of a deal. Well, it is. But no need to treat it as such."

"Which element are you? Kindness? Bravery?"

"Generosity actually," she answered.

"Amazing," he breathed, looking at her as if for the first time.

Rarity glanced away, feeling flustered and trying to think of a topic of conversation.

Capper solved the dilemma for her, "Why did you run away from the castle? I'd never leave if I lived there."

"I didn't run away from the castle." Rarity led her head dropped, "I ran away from an awful mare who made me feel ashamed of even living there."

"Hey." Capper suddenly reached his paw out, but it was only to wipe away a stray tear drop. Rarity's heart felt as jumpy as Fluttershy. "The way I see it no one can make you feels things like shame without your permission." He winked at her, "Don't give them that permission."

"I don't want to but...I can't help but wonder if what she said was true."

"What'd she say?"

"Well, you see I've lived in the castle for about a year now, and a few months ago I told the princesses I was interested in finding a husband. They sent the word out and then suitable stallions came to court me but..."

"But...?"

Rarity whirled around to face him, "They're absolutely awful!" She started to pace the room, seething, "The first stallion thought he was above even talking to my friends. The second told me I should just sit and look pretty instead of making dresses, and I am _good_  at making dresses! The third said he was just interested in becoming a part of the royal court immediately upon meeting me. The fourth blatantly flirted with maidservants right in _front_ of me! And the last one, he was so spoiled and had no sense of charm or etiquette or how to treat a lady!"

She stopped pacing and released an angry breath, looking down at her hooves, her scowl easing away into a dejected expression. "Five suitors, and all they saw when they looked at me was a stepping stone to the royal court..."

Capper cocked his head, having been silent during her pacing. "That's not what I see when I look at you."

Rarity offered the softest of smiles, "What do you see?"

"A pony in need of a brush."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she looked up and saw the tangles that matted her mane. "Ohhh..." she wobbled in place, "I feel faint." She laid down and tried to cover her head with her front hooves. "Don't look! I'm hideous!"

"No, I don't think so," Capper knelt down in front of her. He ran his claws through her hair and Rarity's shoulders tensed. "Your hair's fixable. We'll get you back to the castle tomorrow and you can have a spa day."

Rarity peeked over her hooves, "You don't think I'm hideous?"

"Of course not," Capper smirked, as if it was a ridiculous question.

"I wish I didn't feel hideous..."

"You look fine, even with your hair a mess. I only brought it up to cheer-"

"No...about the suitors. None of them see me as me and I'm starting to think that's because there's nothing there." She lifted her head and cleared her throat, "I'll be telling the princesses I'm done with courting when I get home. They won't have to keep turning ponies away and I won't feel so ugly."

Capper sat down beside her, giving her a curious once over. "You don't want to get married?"

"I want to fall in _love_ ," Rarity bemoaned. "And apparently that's not a thing that happens here in Canterlot..."

The two fell into silence for several seconds, and the more time that passed by the more mortified the unicorn felt. Pouring out all her insecurities on some poor stranger who had just offered her his home so she would be safe for the night. "My apologies, Capper. I shouldn't be telling you all this."

"Don't worry about it, Dazzle. I get it," he assured. "I've had ponies look at only one part of me. And I've wanted things I can't have."

Rarity sniffed, "Dazzle?"

"You know, like dazzling beauty. I think it fits."

She giggled, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. "You're quite charming, you know."

"Well charming is all a cat like myself has," Capper replied smoothly.

Rarity sat up and smiled at him, "May I ask...how do ponies see you? What were the things you wanted?"

Capper's pleasant expression dissolved and he crossed his arms, shutting himself off. "Oh, it's nothing important."

Rarity stood up and took the few steps needed to stand before him, "On the contrary, I find it very important." Her eyes shimmered as she spoke, "You've made me feel better about myself far more than any of my past suitors did."

Capper blushed and glanced away, "I'm not-I'm not a suitor though."

Rarity panicked, "O-of course not! I wasn't trying to imply-not that I wouldn't be flattered! I just meant-"

She was saved from trying to catch her slip of the tongue by the sound of crashing and angry voices. She turned to the door, startled, "What in Equestria's name is that?"

"Oh, no," Capper said, standing up and watching the door with clear distress.

"What is it?" Rarity quickly stood by his side. "Is it ruffians? My horn isn't just for decoration. I'll help you."

"Ruffians?" Capper echoed with a strangled laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "I suppose one could call them that if one wanted to?"

Rarity look at him, "What do you..."

He turned to her when she went quiet, "Dazzle?" She was staring at his coat, he followed her shocked gaze to his coat's pocket, where a diamond necklace poked out. "Oh..."

"It was you?" Rarity snatched the accessory and quickly took several steps away from him, scowling up at him in anger and disbelief. " _You_ stole my necklace?"

"Uh...Yeah?" Capper's own face twisted with awkwardness and guilt. "I did?"

"Back at the apple stall," she realized. "You stole it there. And then you had me spend hours looking for it while it was in your pocket!" She looked around the room, postiviely seething, "Why did you bring me here? Were you trying to kidnap me for ransom?"

"No, no I swear," he quickly said, shaking his paws as if trying to ward away her accusations.

"Then what? Planned to sell me to pay off some debt?"

"Rarity, I _promise_ ," Capper insisted,  now glancing between her and the door as the sounds of approaching ponies grew louder. "I-this wasn't suppose to happen." He indicated to himself and her and the unicorn felt her heart twist in pain.

" _I trusted you_!" she practically shrieked, once again she felt fresh tears but she refused to let them fall in front of him. Not now! "I thought you were different! I even-AAGH!"

The door burst open then, and she felt relief to see it was the royal guard. "Thought we wouldn't find your lair, you fleabag?" the first of the guards demanded with a victorious smile.

Capper's earlier dismay while talking to Rarity melted, now he just looked annoyed. "Impressive boys," he conceded, hardly looking bothered. "Keep that up and maybe one day you just might catch me." As soon as the words left his mouth Capper spun around and jumped out of the wall's hole, the guards, all of them pegasi, jumped after him, leaving Rarity alone with just her necklace.

"Rarity?"

The unicorn looked back to the door and was surprised to see Princess Luna standing there, both surprised and relieved to see the unicorn. "Twilight and the others have been looking for you. Where have you been? What are you doing here?"

Rarity hurried over and wrapped her arms around the alicorn's neck, closing her eyes so her tears wouldn't fall. "Please, princess, please take me home."

Just outside the guards let out triumphant howls as Capper was finally caught.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Cave of Wonders

Rarity's friends swarmed her once she stepped inside the castle with Luna at her side. The other ponies crowding around her and talking all at once, this time accompanied by Spike.

"I should've went into town with you today!" Spike proclaimed with a guilt-stricken face. "I should've just taken a break from organizing Twilight's study!"

"Rarity you _can't_ run off like that!" Twilight nearly seethed, her expression torn between anger and concern. "You scared us to death!"

Rainbow Dash was hovering above the group, "I would've hunted you down myself if Twilight had let me!"

"The crowd was too large, and I didn't need two missing friends," the alicorn princess defended herself.

Pinkie Pie was hopping around like a bunny who had too much sugar, "I was so, so, so scared! First Applejack leaves and then you ran off and Rairty! You can't scare us like that again! What if you got hurt or ponynapped or-or couldn't find a cupcake shop! You wouldn't get to have any cupcakes Rairty! That would be _awful_!"

"Rarity..." Fluttershy's voice was quiet but it silenced the other ponies as she continued: "Have you been crying?"

The unicorn pulled up a wobbling smile, trying to appear as calm and perfectly okay as possible. She wiped at her eyes, still damp from the tears she shed on the way back to the castle. "I have. But I'm fine now."

Twilight and Spike exchanged a worried glance. Pinkie and Fluttershy nuzzled into their friend, offering physical comfort, Rainbow looked ready to find the source of her friend's sorrow and make the villain pay. Luna cleared her throat, still standing beside them, "Rarity, would you like to turn in early? We'll have someone send you something to eat."

Rarity nodded, "Yes, I like that. Thank you, Princess Luna."

The dark alicorn smiled softly and trotted away. "I will tell Celestia you are safe, and have the cooks prepare your favorite meal."

Once the princess was gone Twilight and the others led Rarity down the hall to her bed chambers, Fluttershy pressing against her flank as they walked with Spike placing a comforting claw on her shoulder. "Okay, Rarity," Twilight began, "What happened after you ran off?"

Rarity sighed, knowing she had to tell her friends, wanting to tell her friends. "I got lost on a more...shady side of town. Awful place, full of so many ruffians. But there was this one...a cat. He-he helped me get out of a bad situation, he was very nice and charming. But then..."

Her friends all turned to her when Rarity stopped in her tracks, tracing her hoof over the necklace that had returned to her neck, it felt ugly, less pretty. "He was nothing more than a thief."

"I'm sorry, Rarity," Twilight replied, head lowered in worry. She stepped closer to her friend, getting the unicorn to catch her eye. "Is there anything we can do?"

"As a matter of fact there is." Rarity sniffed one last time and lifted her chin, walking past her friends with as dignified air as possible. "Tell Princess Celestia that I am no longer accepting any suitors." She felt her friends surprise staring into her back. "I am done having my heart pulled around like a toy, I am going to focus on other things like designing my dresses and spending time with my friends."

Fluttershy tilted her head to the side, "Did you like the cat?"

Rarity huffed, looking over her shoulder at her friends, "I did. But now I'm completely and utterly over him."

.

Capper was completely and utterly _not_ over this.

This being an awful guilt that turned his stomach and made him feel sick, and riding in a rickety carriage did not help in the slightest.

The Canterlot guards (who were _beyond_ excited to catch him) were taking him out of Canterlot to some spooky dungeon full of cobwebs and the most cutthroat of criminals in all of Equestria history. Of course, Capper was pretty positive they were making it up just to scare him. They _really_ didn't like the cat. But all Capper could think of was the look of betrayal Rarity had given him when she discovered he had stolen from her. That look hit way too close to home, he knew it was the exact same look he wore when-

 _Nope, no, uh-uh_ _, never gonna think of that again_. The cat jumped to his feet and wished they was a window to see where they were. He needed to get out of the cage, he couldn't spend the rest of his (was he on his eighth? Seventh, maybe?) lives with this level of guilt. He had to get back to Equestria and make it up to Rarity. He wasn't sure how but he'd figure it out when he got there. _First_ , he needed to escape from the guards.

The carriage came to an abrupt halt, sending Capper sprawling to the splintered floor. His fur bristled as he heard the guards yelling outside and wondered what possibly could've happened now? His blood ran cold when he heard the vicious snarl of an unknown animal and the sounds of a scuffle. Something was attacking the pegasi. Capper returned to his feet and glared at the locked door that was keeping him prisoner. If he could just break through.

"All right Dapperpaws, you've got this." He sucked in a breath, then sucked in another. "You're built like a rock, that wooden door is nothing. Now on the count of three." He swallowed, "One...Two...This is gonna hurt....Two and a half.... _Three_!" He charged toward the door, his shoulder hitting the wood just as it swung open, the cat falling to the dusty ground.

Capper coughed up dirt as a large shadow suddenly loomed over him. His head shot up to see a creature he didn't recognize: Covered in thick, snowy white fur and imposing black armor. He had a wicked set of horns and scowled down at the feline with sharp fangs. His ice blue eyes looked Capper over and then made a disappointing clicking noise.

"Um...Grubber?" he spoke, his voice not nearly as intimidating as the cat expected.  

A hedgehog suddenly appeared in Capper's line of sight, having opened the door before the cat slammed into it. And all around them the guards were knocked out cold. "Yes, Sire?" he asked. Now that voice, _that_ was the exact voice Capper expected to come out of the pug-faced animal.

The 'Sire' pointed a claw at Capper, "My eyes aren't what they used to be. Is that a pony?"

Grubbed gave Capper a thorough once over that lasted way too long, the cat sitting up and wrapping his tail over his knees. "Nope," Grubber finally shook his head. "That's a cat."

The hedgehog yelped as the Sire suddenly grabbed him and lifted him up to be at eye level. "No," the hedgehog laughed humorlessly. "It's not. So much for your theory that this was a _royal_ carriage."

He dropped Grubber, his expression one of tired annoyance and turned on his heel. "Let's go find a royal pony before I go crazy."

 _A royal pony?_ Capper had no idea who these guys were. But he knew he didn't want either of them near Rarity. He stood up just as the hedgehog asked his question for him, "Why do we need a royal pony, Mr. Storm King? We've been searching _forever_!"

So his name was Storm King. And said Storm King turned his glaring eyes at his little lackey, "Because you hacked up hairball I need to capture a royal pony and hold them ransom until one of those uppity princesses gives me what I want."

"Oh," was Grubber's only reply why Capper put on his trademark poker face.

The Storm King sighed, "You don't even remember what I want, do you?"

"What? Of _course_ I do you want-uh...you want a crown!"

The Storm King turned to fully fix his glare on the hedgehog, "NO I DON'T-well actually a crown does sound nice. But that's not why we're going to performing a ponynapping. We need to get into the Cave of Wonders!"

The Cave of Wonders...that sounded like something Capper would've wanted to know more about if he didn't want to keep this creepy whatever he was from Rarity and her friends. Wait-the cat turned his lips into a Cheshire cat grin. Maybe he could do both.

"So hey," he stepped forward with a bow, turning the two's attention to him. "I can't help but think I owe you two for freeing me from a life of imprisonment." He took the Storm King's paw with both his own and gave him a hearty shake, showing off all his teeth in a smile and being sure to take several steps back very quickly. "The name's Capper and if you're looking for someone to slip into someplace-say a wondrous cave-I'm your cat."

The Storm King's mouth was twisted into doubt, giving Capper a critical look and the feline hoped he look convincing. "Might I add that letting me do the job is a lot more easier then stealing some royal pony who's no doubt surrounded by hundred of guards?"

Grubber rolled his eyes, "Come on, Sire. You think he could do what Tempest couldn't?"

"Guess who Tempest was, kitty-cat?" The Storm King suddenly asked Capper. The cat helplessly shrugged. "She was the last pony who offered to go to the Cave of Wonders. And she never came out."

That was a morbid bit of news. But if Capper scrammed they would take a royal pony...one of those royal ponies might be Rarity. And Capper wouldn't be able to forgive himself if that happened. "But Tempest had one disadvantage," Capper said smoothly. "She wasn't me."

There was a long moment of silence as The Storm King and Capper stared at each other, and just as it was starting to get awkward the creature (maybe he was a centaur?) threw back his head and burst into raucous laughter, making both the cat and Grubber jump. "I like this guy," he finally said when he calmed down, throwing an arm over Capper's shoulder. Boy was he big. "Let's see what you can do, kitty-cat."

.

On the way to the Cave of Wonders Capper was given the details. That the cruel and vindictive (Storm King's words not Capper's) princesses of Equestria stole his Staff of Sacanas. An apparently incredibly magical staff-well, apparently magical as he had _just_ trapped the spirt of chaos itself in it when the princesses took it from him and trapped it in the Cave of Wonders. A place where they apparently kept a lot of priceless magical artifacts.

"Why can't you get it?" Capper asked on the way.

"Cause obviously the princesses have a magic barricade to keep me out," he replied. "But too bad for them I found a little crack in the cave, perfect for a scrawny little fella like you to slip in."

 _I'm lean, not scrawny_ , Capper muttered in his mind.

When they arrived at the Cave of Wonders, he hadn't known what he was expecting. He certainly hadn't been expecting a cave as large as the city, shaped like an alicorn, the tip of the horn glowing as the shimmering purple barricade that kept the Storm King and any other pony out. The crack that Storm King spoke of was at the hoof, a thin slit that only someone similar to Capper's physique could slip through. But standing before the dark entrance he swallowed, it looked so foreboding.

"So," he looked to the Storm King and Grubber who both waited impatiently. "I go in there and get you your staff and you'll leave the royal Canterlot ponies alone, right?"

"Awfully protective of them, aren't you?" The Storm King muttered with suspicion and Capper felt a twinge of panic.

"Well I really don't want the princesses to know I helped you. Cause then I'd be sent back to prison and _you_ would have your staff taken again." He turned and slipped through the crack, "Wish me luck!"

Lucky for him he was a cat, otherwise he would've been plunged into darkness the moment he stepped inside. And he wouldn't have gotten to see the countless treasures that laid before him. Jewels of every shape, size and color, dazzling like thousands of multicolored stars. Trying not to drool and wishing he could carry all of it out of that tiny slit in the wall Capper walked forward, heading deeper into the cave, to the heart. That's where the staff will be.

He passed crowns and capes, stepping near them made his fur stand on end and he could only imagine the electrical current he felt was magic. He passed pools of water he stayed away from, trees of crystal that shone threateningly. And again decorated with floors of gold-so much riches, just a paw-ful would change his life and those Canterlot ponies didn't even need it. It'd be so easy to just nab some and go...

 _But that's something_ he _would do._ Capper growled low in his throat. _And I am_ nothing _like him..._

After several minutes of searching Capper was starting to worry that he was lost, but by turning a corner he entered a room cluttered with more jewels and gold and surrounded a pedestal. And on that pedestal was a staff that he _knew_ was the Staff of Sacanas. He swallowed, took a step closer-then was barreled into by an unknown force. Knocking him to the ground.

Capper was suddenly pinned by a unicorn, her coat dark and eyes blazing, where her horn was supposed to be was instead a cracked stump that sparked with dangerous magic. "Who are you?" she demanded with a hoof threateningly pressed against his throat, her voice holding a powerful amount of confidence and authority. Capper almost answered her, but then he noticed the black armor she wore-it matched the Storm King's and Grubber.

"Tempest Shadow?" he gasped, trying to pull her hoof off his neck. She was incredibly strong.

 She blinked, caught off guard and stepped back from him. "How do you know my name?"

Capper sat up and massaged his throat, "I talked to your...boss, is he? The Storm King? He sent me in here."

Her eyes widened, "He sent you to rescue me?"

And just like that the conversation got awkward, "Uh-no. He told me you were dead and sent me...to get the staff."

"He _what_?!" Tempest started to angrily pace, her hoof beats echoing loudly. "I wasn't gone that long! Three days at most and he sends in _you_ "-she stopped and glared at Capper-"To get the Staff and not come after me? After everything..." she fell quiet, muttering bitterly to herself.

"If I could ask," Capper began as he stood up, "Why exactly are you still here? After you found the Staff and everything?"

"I _just_ found the Staff after three days of searching," she told him. "The place...this cave is magic itself, it leads you through mazes, constant. I tried to retrace my steps and get out on the first day. I couldn't. Even after leaving a trail of coins it didn't help." She looked at Capper, "I think we're stuck in here."

The cat swallowed. _Oh no, oh no, no, no._ "That's bad. That's so, so bad. If I don't get out Storm King is going to try and steal one of the royal ponies-he might grab Rarity."

Tempest gave him a weird and confused look but Capper was too busy processing the fact that he had just said that. And _out loud_. He just found out he was going to be stuck in a cave with a violent unicorn for the rest of his (he was going to say seven) lives but it was the chance that Rarity might be in danger that was his biggest concern. He was out of it, the cave was already making him crazy. He just... His eyes trailed to the Staff.

"Didn't he say that Staff had the power of chaos or something? Bet teleporting or blowing a hole through the wall would be considered chaotic?" There was a beat. And then he and Tempest darted to the Staff, knocking into each other as they both tried to be the first to grab the Staff, kicking and scratching, hissing and neighing. But with luck and cat-like reflexes (and longer limbs) Capper jumped over her and grabbed the Staff. The minute he did Tempest bit his tail and he let out a yowl-the Staff suddenly shaking violently in his paw, its blue crystal glowing brightly Capper and Tempest jumped back, eyes bulging and jaws hanging as a shape shrouded in smoke crawled out of the crystal. It was long and serpentine, its limbs different shapes, its horn mismatched, the smoke cleared and the creature smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh this chapter took FOREVER to figure out!  
> I'm so glad it's over. I'm SO GLAD its over!
> 
> And yes I decided to add Tempest and Grubber to the story.


	4. The Hairball's Hair-brained Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! WOOHOO

Capper couldn’t quite comprehend what he was seeing at the moment. This-creature?-looked like several animals squashed together into some weird hybrid.

But apparently Tempest knew what she was looking at. Beside him she breathed, “A draconequus.”

The stranger, who had been in the middle of stretching his long serpentine body, stopped mid-arch. His red eyes turned to the two, “ _ _A__ draconequus?”

In a flash of light he vanished only to appear right behind the two, making Capper and Tempest jump away in surprise.

“I am __the__ draconequus!” He puffed his chest out, “Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony, former ruler of Equestria. In the flesh with you two at my service”

Capper swallowed, this Discord looked much bigger with him looming over the two. “Don’t-don’t you mean at __our__ service?”

“Ha-ha-ha, __no__.”

Another flash and the pedestal that held the staff was replaced with a massive throne, that Discord sprawled onto with a goblet in his claws. Capper glanced at Tempest who had let out a mumbled yelp, a fan had suddenly appeared between her teeth. She threw it to the ground with a scowl but the draconequus wasn’t paying attention, sipping from his fancy cup.

“Did neither of you listen when I said I was once the ruler of Equestria? Did you honestly expect that you’d wake me up from a nap and I’d be __dying__ to do your bidding? Please.” He tilted his head back as he took a swig from his goblet.

Tempest still glared, “That’s what the Storm King thought.”

The words sent Discord’s drink spewing from his mouth, he whirled his head around to face them. Capper’s fur bristled when he met the monster’s glowing red eyes.

“The __Storm King__ sent you,” his growl was raspy, and his grip on his goblet tightened until the cup shattered.

Capper’s ears pressed back against his head. If it was just him here he’d lie his tail off, and add in a bit of over-exaggerated flattery for good measure. Anything to keep this creature from blasting him or eating him or whatever he did to animals he didn’t like.

Tempest had no such plan.

“The Storm King sent me to come and fetch you, he wants to take his kingdom back from the princesses of Canterlot and-”

Discord guffawed, interrupting the unicorn, “Is that what he called it? __His__  kingdom? As if he had a chance against those three ponies if he hadn’t happened upon my staff. And even with my powers he hadn’t stood a chance against those three. What makes him think he can win this time?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Tempest admitted, her sharp gaze turning to stare at the cavern wall. “He sent me in here and left me for dead a second later. Then he sent this flea-bag in my place.” As she spoke her last sentence she turned her glare on Capper.

The cat scowled, “Flea-bag? Which one of us got the Staff of Sacanas?”

 “Oh good, you speak,” Discord growled, smirking darkly, “And it sounds like you can hear too. Now give me that staff, if you would be so kind.” He stretched his body out to come far too close to Capper and held out his paw. But he didn’t grab it, the cat was quick to notice.

He took a step back and Discord’s eyes widened, his nostrils flaring in anger. “Give. Me. The. Staff. Before I snap my fingers and turn you into rusty gold pieces to add to the cave’s collection.”

 _ _He didn’t grab the staff,__ Capper thought to himself. __He can’t forcibly take it, it has to be given. As long as I hold this staff…__

“Can you,” he began, a slow smile rising across his muzzle. “Perform any magic on me?”

Now Tempest’s eyes bulged, confused before realization struck her expression. “The Storm King told me only he could use the staff. He was lying…”

 Discord bared his teeth, “I might not be able to use my magic, but don’t think that’ll stop me from making your lives miserable. Those princesses didn’t stuff me into that stick just because my magic was more powerful.”

“Is it though?” Capper smirked, feeling a bit drunk with power. “I can’t imagine you’re __that__  powerful if they managed to imprison you.”

He expected Discord to growl some more, maybe even roar, instead he laughed. It was a dry and humorless laugh and his eyes were dark with promise. “Glue the Staff of Sacanas to your paws, hairball. Because the moment I get my paw and claws on it-regret isn’t a strong enough word for what you’ll be feeling.”

Then Capper, surprising both Discord and Tempest, extended the staff to the draconequus. “You can have it-”

Discord immediately reached out to snatch it but Capper was quicker, pulling it out of reach once again, “-if you make a deal with me.”

Discord’s empty claws twitched, “What deal?”

“Are you crazy?” Tempest burst out, taking a step forward and looking ready to snatch the priceless artifact out of the cat’s grip. “You have unimaginable power in your hooves and you’re willing to just give it up?!”

“I have paws, not hooves,” Capper pointed out. “And I’m a simple cat, I don’t need “unimaginable power” I just need a few things.”

“Like what?” she and Discord demanded.

 Capper tapped the staff on the stone floor, “First, I’d like both me and the unicorn to get out of this cave-” He had barely finished his sentence before Discord snapped his fingers and the Cave of Wonders vanished, replaced by the sunny countryside not too far from where Capper had left Storm King. In the distance was the outline of Canterlot.

“What next?” Discord demanded, his arms crossed and his tail flicking impatiently.

Capper took a moment to breathe in relief to not be trapped anymore, even Tempest lost her scowl to smile at the fields and trees around them.

“My next order is a bit more complicated,” he informed the draconequus. “It involves us going into Canterlot and-”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Discord broke in, holding up his talons, “No. And I’ll even be nice and give you the very simple reason to my refusal. Princess Celestia and her entourage live there, and I’m not getting stuck into my staff again while I wait for another hairball to come find me in the next few centuries.”

“You can just wear a disguise,” Capper insisted. “And besides I’ve heard the royal castle has a very large library and I’d bet your staff here we can figure out how to free you officially.”

“You want to go to the __royal castle__?! Tempest stared at him.

“ _ _We__ are going to the royal castle,” Capper began. “Since I’m not coming back the Storm King won’t wait long to try out Plan B and try to ponynap someone at the castle.”

“And I care because…” Discord yawned. He even manifested a watch to look condescendingly at.

“You don’t have to care,” Capper replied, “You just have to help me get my own disguise and rub elbows with royalty until Storm King makes his appearance. We get him locked up, I earn the ponies’ eternal gratitude and you two get your revenge.” He gestured to both Discord and Tempest.

“And we just don’t have him snap Storm King to us, why exactly?” Tempest asked.

“Cause I still need the princesses’ eternal gratitude if I want to make a place for myself in the Royal Court.”

Discord’s eyes were then alit with interest, “You want to trick them?”

“Yes,” Capper lied, immediately grabbing onto the chance the interest’s brought him. “Then I can get Canterlot the __fun__ way. Maybe even get the princesses out of your way-as long as you leave my brand new kingdom alone. Do that and you can have the rest of Equestria to do…whatever it is that you do.”

Discord was practically salivating at the thought of one-upping the Canterlot royals. It made Capper anxious since he didn’t have any plans on actually releasing him. But in his defense he was making this plan up as he went. Right now the goal was to get Storm King locked up.

He turned to Tempest, “You’re coming right? I can pay you with Princess Luna’s dowry.” The words got a delightful chuckle from the draconequus.

Tempest met his eyes, her gaze steady. Capper thought she’d be a good ally to have against Storm King, and maybe even the royal ponies if things went awry.

“I just want revenge on the Storm King,” she replied. “ _ _But__ , I wouldn’t mind getting my horn fixed.”

Capper turned to him, “Discord?”

Discord barely glanced at Tempest before he replied, “I don’t specialize in fixing unicorn’s horns. You’ll have to look elsewhere.”

“Elsewhere being the Canterlot castle’s library,” Capper cut in. “The sooner we get there, the sooner we can fix __all__ our problems.”

 “Well, first we have to find a way to get in,” Tempest replied. “I doubt they’ll just let us stay in their home without any good reason.”

Capper grinned, excitement flaring in his chest. “Lucky for us, we already have a perfect reason.” He turned and looked toward Canterlot, “A certain Element of Harmony is looking for a husband.”


End file.
